Talk:Life After Lies
Hey, all! This is the talk page for Life After Lies. You can use this page to discuss the fanfic as I update! Any questions or comments you have about Life After Lies can go here. Thanks for visiting! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) How Do You Like Life After Lies? I meant for Life After Lies to be a continuation of Heather's story that takes place a few years after Total Drama Island ends. Do you like it? Do you think I handle Heather's character well? Talk about that here! Fadingsilverstar16 19:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I just found it, and will read later when I find time. But the first few sentences were amazing (is that even possible?). Sprinklemist 19:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, Thanks! Let me know what you think of it when you finish reading. I already have seven chapters up on Fanficion.net, so I'll be updating pretty fast on this site. Fadingsilverstar16 19:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) All done. That was super-good! Heather is my favorite TDI character, and I love crime/mystery fiction so it's a good match for what I enjoy reading. I already know who it was that Heather is in charge of babysitting from the hints (I enjoy that character, too). Take a look at my story: Total Drama: Boney Island (if you have the time/interest), I think you might really enjoy it (judging by your style), but I could be wrong. Sprinklemist 21:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Heather's totally my favorite character, too. She really needs more love when it comes to fandom. I'm really glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing, and there will definitely be more to come very soon! (Maybe within the next day or so as I complete the 8th chapter.) Also, I'll be sure to read Total Drama: Boney Island and leave a comment for you. Thanks again! Fadingsilverstar16 21:13, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I look forward to more (I'll try not to peak at fanfiction.net). Sprinklemist 21:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Oh don't worry! Actually, I'll go ahead and up the second chapter here in a few moments. Hope you enjoy! Fadingsilverstar16 21:19, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Ugh! I don't have time to read it, again. I'll get there though, maybe tomorrow. Sprinklemist 21:27, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Alright. No rush. Fadingsilverstar16 21:29, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Read chapter two, thanks for posting. I love the way you take us inside Heather's thought process. I hope more people read your story here. Sprinklemist 19:12, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the kind words. I hope so, too. Updates will probably come maybe tomorrow or early Saturday. Fadingsilverstar16 19:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) THIS STORY IS AWESOME The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 02:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I know, right? Sprinklemist 03:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks guys! Glad you like it! Fadingsilverstar16 05:57, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Chapter 4, just as good as the others. Sprinklemist 17:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Chapter 5 should be up either today or tomorrow. Fadingsilverstar16 19:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) With every new chapter, this story gets at least 17 times more awesome!!! The Ravioli Pixie! Say hi! 00:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Boo salt! Spoilers: Yay sugar! Sprinklemist 02:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Glad you guys like it! Chapter 6 will be up tomorrow, and the story should be completely up to date (when it comes to chapters) by next week. That means you guys will have to wait for me to crank out the 9th chapter like deviantart and Fanfiction.net. Fadingsilverstar16 04:14, 23 April 2009 (UTC) (Sighs at the cliffhanger) Great chapter, the only small thing that I suggest you work on is proofreading, fixing the spelling errors. This chapter had a few less than the others. Loved the cameo of Heather's Mama. Sprinklemist 21:40, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Ah, thanks for telling me about that. Yeah, stupid typos. >,< Chapter Seven should be up...now? Fadingsilverstar16 21:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. Wow. Wow. This is incredible. The imagery. The suspense. The... the... the everything! Amazing job, Gigi! Also, am I the only one who knows about the A113 thing? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Aw, thanks TDI19! And yes, I put that in as a little homage to my beloved Pixar. Also, I'll tell you a secret. Heather's agent name is also a teeny homage to a Disney character (I'll give a hint, she's a princess). You can only guess it if you know your planets and moons. xD Fadingsilverstar16 18:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Umbriel -> Ariel! Wikipedia! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 18:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be fantastic! Thank you so much! I can't wait to see it. And yeah, I've already started on my submission. I think I'm about...2/3 of the way done. Fadingsilverstar16 19:44, 27 April 2009 (UTC) You get a cookie for being the first one ever to guess it right! Ah, Wikipedia, how we love you! Fadingsilverstar16 19:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yay! I am smart! Also, are you going to make a picture or cover/fan art thing for it? [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, no. Unfortunately, I cannot draw. xD And I'm too scared to ask anyone to draw one for me. Fadingsilverstar16 19:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I would do it! It would be fun! Also, TDAuthor 2 challenge has started, Gigi! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:32, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be great! I would love to see it! Thank you so much! ♥ Also, yeah, I'm about two-thirds done with my submission for TDAuthor. Can't wait to finish and submit it! Fadingsilverstar16 19:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) COOL! Can't wait to read it. I think you have a very good shot in the competition! [[User:TDI19|'~Hi, it is TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 19:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Love this story. Please Please PLEASE update it. Thanks! I'm working on the Ninth Chapter and it's coming along. I'll update ASAP! HOLY CRAP THIS IS AMAZING!! Seriously, I read it all in one go just now and it just blew my mind! Life after Lies is in a different league from all the other stories on this wiki, and is undoubtedly my favorite story! Great job, Gigi! --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 00:18, October 3, 2009 (UTC) And what league might that be? xD Haha, thank you so much!! I just love when you guys tell me you like my writing. It makes me feel like I'm not as bad as I think I am at it. ^_^ -- I sing the song of the fading 01:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Let's put it this way. TDP is gold. A gold bar. This is platinum. (better than gold) Platinum. Autographed by Chuck Norris. Shaped like a supernova. THAT'S how awesome this story is!! --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 01:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwww! Thank you! I'm sure Renny wouldn't like to hear that, though. xD Thanks for coming over to my dark little corner of the FF wiki. I don't get much recognition, so stuff like this always makes my day! -- I sing the song of the fading 01:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd would understand... I think. I kinda don't get why you don't get much recognition. This fanfic proves that you are no doubt the best writer here! ^_^ *turns on a light* and now it is no longer dark! XD, when's the next chapter going to be up? --^_^ : P AWESOME!! 01:59, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I can't say exactly when, but I am working on it. You guys give me so much inspiration! xD -- I sing the song of the fading 03:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 10 Discussion Hey, guys! Discuss Chapter 10 here! I was using my thesaurus non-stop while writing this one. How well do you think I did with communicating emotions and most importantly, how well do I portray Noah and Heather? Do you think that they would react to their situation this way (taking into consideration the fact that this story takes place three years after TDI)? All feedback is appreciated! Fadingsilverstar16 19:50, 9 June 2009 (UTC) THIS SHOULD BE A MOVIE. IT'S THAT GOOD. XD I seriously can't wait for chapter 11. I haven't followed a story with as much excitement as I follow this one with in years!!! Keep on writing Gigi! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) A movie? I'll be lucky if I even get a fanart. xD Thank you so much! It makes me so happy to know that people actually like my story! *does the happy dance* Yay! I sing the song of the fading ...I'll probably get to doing you some fanart eventually... I'm a pretty good artist, I guess... *coughs and glances at stuff on userpage* Sunshine + Ravioli 20:03, 11 June 2009 (UTC) =D That would be awesome! Also, thanks for supporting me for featured story! =D A movie? I actually thought of doing a little trailer for it once. It would be bad, though. xD I sing the song of the fading OK.... confession time. Up until today, I only read two chapters of this. I loved those two chapters. They merely scratched the surface of the other 8! I went to three, then four, and I had to read five! Could not hold myself back from six and seven and eight!! Then, I had to read nine and ten!!! WHERE IS ELEVEN!!!?!??!??? GiGi!! HURRY!!!!!!!!! Amazing! Amazing! YOU HAVE NAILED THIS STORY!!!!! It is so bleeping awesome!!! OK...... calming down! I am going to get to drawing the cover for this, as I forgot before..... sorry XD!! Damn good story! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you guys! I feel loved now. Chapter 11 is coming, although not as fast because I'll be busy for the next week or so. I am constantly thinking about it, though. I still need to figure out how to make this certain plot point make sense before inserting it into the story. xD I sing the song of the fading right I have a really good idea for fanart for this, actually... Will I postpone making character pictures for my next story? Probably... SprinklemistSend me a message. 03:35, 12 June 2009 (UTC) What? No! Don't postpone your character pictures for me! (And btw, out of curiosity...what was the idea?) xD I sing the song of the fading *ignores Gigi and makes pic, anyway.* SprinklemistSend me a message. 13:37, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Eh... I am still making mine!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 14:01, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Mine's not an attempt at a cover, or anything. You laid claims to that. SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:50, 12 June 2009 (UTC) WOW! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sprinkle! *dies of happiness* Do you have a deviantart account? You should totally go post your stuff on there! I can't wait to see what you do, too, TDI19! I 'm so happy right now! ♥♥♥♥♥♥ I sing the song of the fading Poor dead, Gigi! You're welcome. Anyway, no to the deviantart account. I've seen some pretty amazing people on there. I don't think I fit in... SprinklemistSend me a message. 18:03, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding me??!!? You're WAY better than some of the people on there. Trust me. Seriously, there's a Heather/Noah deviantart club, and it would mean so much to me if you posted it so I could flaunt it around! The picture is the first fanart someone's ever done for me! *dies of happiness again* I sing the song of the fading Maybe I will... After a few touch ups... SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh hooray! *dies of happiness again* of the fading Please, Gigi. Give me hope. Tell me chapter 11 is coming soon. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 01:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Uh....yeah. It's been really hectic with all this crap I have going on in the last couple weeks, but I do know what I'm going to do for this chapter, though. I'm working on it. ^-^;;; Glad to see you all still care! xD I was starting to feel like I was gonna lose all my readers. xD of the fading Ha... not happenin', Gigi. YOUR WRITING IS TOO AWESOME!!!!!! *grabs a bucket of popcorn and waits for chapter 11 LOL* Sunshine + Ravioli 15:23, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Yay! Thank youuu! I think you all deserve a spoiler. Chapter 11 = PLOT TWIST. *GASP!* Oh yes! I should also really get some polls up or something. You know, to keep people coming back. Hm...I sing the song of the fading Chapter Eleven Discussion! Discuss Chapter 11 here! Phew! So glad I got this one up just in time for the fourth of July! How'd you all like this one? I'll have some polls up soon! I sing the song of the fading EEEEEEE CHAPTER 11. This fic is actually making me sort of like Heather. XD YAY I'M SO GLAD I GOT ONLINE NOW I GOT TO READ CHAPTER ELEVEN EEEHEHEEE. ...except now I'm itching to read chapter 12... CURSES!!!! (LOL, awesome as usual Gigi!) Sunshine + Ravioli 01:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You read it? Already? That fast? Wow. 0.0 Thanks so much! For a second there, I kinda thought everyone was sick of my and my non updateyness. xD And yes, Heather is my favorite character *gets pelted by flying projectiles*. I don't know, I just like her! Noah, too! Don't ask me why, though. I sing the song of the fading I like to draw Noah. XD I have a nice pic I did that I'll upload later, but till then I have the Total Drama Couples group pic that he's in... Sunshine + Ravioli 01:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) You mean...a fanart? Or just a pic of Noah? Probably the latter. Oooh, I'd love to see it! So...you read the chapter? That fast? Seriously? I sing the song of the fading Yeah. XD I'm a freakishly fast reader. That, and I noticed the chapter was up three seconds after you posted it. XD And I may do a fanart... I'm kind of bored... XD Sunshine + Ravioli 02:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I would totally appreciate that! Three seconds? I think that's a record. xD Thank you! So, what was your favorite part? I sing the song of the fading I'm not sure if the word "favorite" is the right way to describe it, but my heart practically stopped when those guys were trying to get the information out of that little girl. :( Sunshine + Ravioli 02:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know. I wanted to have something like that in the story from the beginning. You know, I just really want to communicate what really goes on in the organization. I felt bad writing that scene, too. It's probably one of the darkest things I've ever written. I sing the song of the fading Life After Lies is on the Highest Voted list! Thanks to everyone who rated this article! *does the happy dance* I sing the song of the fading I'm probably going to try to make an unofficial "cover" for the fic. It'll probably be a pencil sketch.--Tdiandrockmusic2 22:25, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Really? You mean it? Oh, thank you! Yay! More art! I feel so loved right now. I sing the song of the fading I did the first one, remember. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, you did, Sprinkle. Yes, you did. xD Did you intend the above picture as like a cover or something? And by the way, what about that deviantart account, hmm? Seriously, you're better than most on there who do their stuff with MS Paint. No lie! I sing the song of the fading I get confused when I try to register at places. >_< I didn't intend it as a cover, since TDI19 said he wanted to do one. I thought it would be a good illustration for chapter 3, though (I think that's the chapter it's based on...). SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that scene's from Chapter 3. Oh, don't worry! I'll help you if you get confused. And speaking of TDI19, I haven't seen him around lately.... WHERE ARE YOU, BUDDY? ;_; I sing the song of the fading I finally caught up... That scene was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to violent for me. :( SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know, right? ;_; Well, I guess I could take you guys' reactions as good signs, since I thought that scene would be a bit...y'know, Narmy. I still have problems with the dialog in that scene. I really didn't wanted to seem like a failed attempt at drama. That's the most violent thing I've ever written, but I felt like I really had to communicate how awful these people are to the audience. I sing the song of the fading I think you succeeded. Very, very well. It ws dramatic and very inhuman. Also, if you could possibly incorporate another character, that would be cool. Don't get me wrong, you don't have to, just a suggestionTdiandrockmusic2 16:52, 10 July 2009 (UTC) About the other character thing, I've already considered that. The answer? (Spoiler Alert!) Sorry, but nope, all major characters have been introduced. Actually, we're getting close to the home stretch. As for how many more chapters I'm planning. Let me think.... In all, I think it's gonna be about twenty chapters, as in 19 chapters plus an epilogue. So yeah, about nine more chapters to go! I sing the song of the fading But... but once it's done, what will fill me with reading pleasure and happiness? And, uh, make me cry when the scary-dramatic stuff happens, of course... YOU BETTER WRITE MORE GIGI!!!!! XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:02, 10 July 2009 (UTC) You've...cried? Seriously? For real? Have you? If you have, please tell me when you did! I want to record it for future reference on what gets reactions from people. xD *gets out notebook and pen* And don't worry, I have some ideas floating around.... One involves all 22 campers plus Chris and Chef. I may not do it though, so I will tell no more save for the title: Revolution X. Sucky title, huh? xD I sing the song of the fading I think I did, after that scene with the little girl... and methinks I will cry more as this amazying fic goes on. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 20:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Aww! *hands you a tissue* Thanks. Well, there's definitely three more big sad scenes coming up, and maybe I'll throw in a few more moments as the story goes one, but it's not likely since I really don't want to go over twenty chapters. I sing the song of the fading I like to think in the end there is a happy ending. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:39, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, upon reading that comment, a giant grin spread across my face. I still haven't stop smiling. Think of that what you will.... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! xD I sing the song of the fading MAYBE in the end Heather gets a puppy. I bet its name will be Nugget. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:48, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, you know, there was going to be a dog that kind of follows Heather around. It dies. But I decided against it early on. But what surprises me is that you want Heather to have a happy ending? Even the girl herself would be shocked! I sing the song of the fading LOL, she deserves it. A puppy named Nugget! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hm...I'll consider it for some other story, but I already know what I'm gonna do for this one. ;) Anyway, hey, are there any other PG-13/R rated stories on this wiki? Most of them seem to be rated G/PG. I sing the song of the fading I think there is another one, but this is the only good one. I should write a story about Heather and a puppy, but it won't die, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, go ahead! Hm...I should search out that other fic. I sing the song of the fading Would it be an undead puppy that never really dies? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that would be...awesome! =D LOL. I sing the song of the fading No, in the last chapter it dies. But she gets a new one! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And names it Nugget 2? SprinklemistSend me a message. 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwww. It dies. ;_; Nugget 2? xD I sing the song of the fading No! She becomes spanish! El Nugget Dos. LOL --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) xD Hablas espanol, Nalyd? I sing the song of the fading Si, y tu? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:33, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, un poquito. Estoy aprendiendo. Espanol no es mi primer idioma. I sing the song of the fading Huh? (LOL, what'd you just say?) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:59, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Meh, a little. I'm learning. Spanish isn't my first language. xD I sing the song of the fading I'd like to take Spanish, but there's no classes this year and last year, it was full so I had to take the language of surrender. AKA French. TDIRM here! 12:26, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I took French last year. Didn't learn a thing, but I count myself lucky because my school doesn't grade French. If they had, I would've tarnished my record with a B-. xD Anywaaaaaaaay, so what do you guys like best about the story? I sing the song of the fading I like everything about this story. Especially how you make Heather look good. You should do a story involving Courtney. A lot of people on this site don't really like her. And you turned us all into Heather-lovers. They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Thank you! From the absolute beginning, I knew that this was going to be a story that was going to attempt to make Heather into more than a blood-sucking vampire harpy. As for Courtney...I don't know! I actually think I'm best at writing Heather, of all people, but Courtney would certainly be interesting... I never really thought about writing Courtney. I'll consider it, but I kinda like centering in on Heather. I turned you guys into Heather-lovers? Really? Yay! I don't know why I ever became a Heather fan. I used to hate her like everyone else. Hm...I sing the song of the fading Chapter 12 Discussion Okay, for the people who were expecting action, don't worry, I've got some stuff planned for you guys. I'm sorry about the whole update thing! I know I've been really bad with that, lately. How did you guys like this chapter? -- I sing the song of the fading It was good, but it kinda seemed like you stopped it in the middle.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Look right. I also think I screwed something up.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Cool picture! Yeah, I kinda didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I just kind of went with it. The main thing was to set up the next couple of chapters, so nothing special really happens in this one. I kind of didn't wanna leave on a cliffhanger for once, too. Maybe the "stopping in the middle" thing comes from me eliminating a little scene at the end, which I'll put in the next chapter or I might just leave it out completely. Over all, this chapter = fail. *headdesk* -- I sing the song of the fading This should be better if possible, enlargen it please. I have no idea how. The camera lanyard got in the way, but it's no big deal.-- They are turning my head out to see what I'm all about. Okay, I see it now! That's great! I love it! -- I sing the song of the fading Chapter 13 Discussion *proceeds to squeal like Katie/Sadie for an extremely long period of time as a result of chapter 13 finally being up* Now write chapter 14. (LOL I'm one to talk... *glances at her half-dozen uncompleted stories XD*) Sunshine + Ravioli 16:42, September 20, 2009 (UTC) *salutes* Yes, ma'am! xD How did you like it? -- I sing the song of the fading Epic!!! XD Heather's gonna have to die her hair or something if she wants to stay hidden. (...why didn't someone think of that before? XD) HeatherxNoah = Rapidly becoming my new fave non-canon couple. Just because it's in this. XD Going rabid waiting for more. Sunshine + Ravioli 16:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) This...was...AWESOME!!!(Owen moment. Even though I hate him.) Loved how you finally advanced the NoahxHeather relationship. The plot didn't advance much, but I'm fine with that. We need a bit more of a setup before the confrontation if the story will be twenty chapters.--Tdiandrockmusic2 16:56, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks guys! I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I felt like that last scene was a really big step for me in the romance department, and I'm really happy to know that you all like it! LOL Sunshine! I actually considered having her change her appearance more than once, but I've personally always been a fan of Heather's hair (because when I press mine, it looks a lot like hers used to! Y'know...when she wasn't bald. xD) I also like the idea of her keeping it short, too, so that's what I went with. -- I sing the song of the fading 20:38, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 14 Discussion Yeah. As you can probably tell, it kinda sucks for reasons I have yet to discover. Argh. -- I sing the song of the fading 19:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I thought it was really good. XD SprinklemistSend me a message. 19:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? Thanks! Funny, I'm actually more excited for people to see the cover art for the first time than the new chapter. xD -- I sing the song of the fading 19:57, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *squeals and flails arms in an extremely fangirly way* Awesome chapter, Gigi!!! If a bit depressing... of course, every time I finish reading a chapter of this, I kind of stare for a minute at the screen, then start foaming at the mouth a little as I wonder what happens next. Curse you and your epically awesome cliffhangers. XD Sunshine + Ravioli 21:31, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Really? I was so dissatisfied with this chapter when I wrote it, but I guess it's not that bad. Thank you so much! That just made my day. (Btw, what do you think of the cover art? XD) -- I sing the song of the fading 21:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) This chapter was great Gigi. It's interesting to see Heather-the-vampire-harpy appear so...weak. Seeing her, as so overconfident, then trying to kill herself, it's so strange. The knife is epic too, I already said it slashed Sprinkle and my fanarts in half.Speaking of horrendously late chapter,s chapter four of the Penthouse is up.-- They are turning my head out, 21:59, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That...... was amazing! --D Spenstar! 22:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thank you guys! I know, right? I wasn't really sure about what to do with this chapter, at first, so I just decided to throw in some character development to make it memorable. xD Chatango, anyone? -- I sing the song of the fading 22:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) We has LAL here! Awesome. I've just realized that the title, "Confessions", speaks both for the actual events of the chapter and what was left unsaid. AKA, Heather and Noah's unspoken feelings for each other. :D --CamperThirteen 01:31, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Feelings? What feelings? *whistles innocently* Great, now you have me grinning like an idiot. And here I was thinking that I should've added in more romantic development. I guess I was wrong.... xD As for the romance, you guys'll just have to wait and see. -- I sing the song of the fading 01:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Hehe. Now I'm grinning like an idiot. But I think you're doing great on the romantic development. Given the situation they're in, it's not like they can stop and wonder why they feel so mushy inside. Instead they wonder why they feel anything at all, period. The feelings are still there, though, and the fact that the characters themselves don't see it yet is very refreshing. So it's a show-don't-tell situation. Which makes me feel that I should be more subtle with my romance stories too... --CamperThirteen 01:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Thank you so much! I think that might've been the first literary analysis of something I've written EVER. I'm not worthyyyyyy. (P.S. I never thought I'd get to the point of having my work of being analyzed. This day must be recorded in history! :D) -- I sing the song of the fading 02:08, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I know, I thought so too when I was writing it. I thought, "Whoa, am I doing a literary analysis of a fanfic? Gigi's definitely on a whole 'nother level than the rest of us unworthy mortals..." LOL. Seriously, I never ever ever do literary analysis of other fanfic. --CamperThirteen 04:01, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. This is definitely one for the record books. xDDDD Anyway, thank you so much! Another life's dream of mine fulfilled, even if it is just a little one. It's still awesome! :DDD -- I sing the song of the fading 05:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I love it, I love it, I love it. This story rocks, and I've only gotten to read chapters 1 through 5. I promise I'll finish it soon. Did I mention I love it? --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 01:15, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Awww, thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Also, thanks for supporting it for Featured Story! :D -- I sing the song of the fading 01:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome GiGi. I'm on chapter 13 now. If I could describe I would describe it as awesome, incredible, the kind of dark that I find interesting, it deserves to be featured, and it rocks to the mountains. *Wonders what he just said* I'm going to finish chapters 13 and 14! *Goes to read* --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 02:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I love the story so far GiGi. Can't wait for chapter 15. --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 04:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm honored! Thanks so much. :D -- I sing the song of the fading 05:16, January 3, 2010 (UTC) My friends are always welcome. --BocaJ's the name,Comedy's my game.Go ahead and chat with me. 15:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) The Official LAL Playlist! LAL has a playlist, now! This was TDIRM's idea, one that I honestly never thought would happen, but it has and I'm very happy! So here's are the songs, plus a poll to see which one you like best. The one the most people like the best will become LAL's official theme song. The poll will close whenever I post Chapter 15, so you all have plenty of time to vote. xD thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Obviously I voted for Imogen Heap. XD I heart her. SprinklemistSend me a message. 22:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I can't make a decision. It's between Arrival to Earth and Rebirthing. Gaaaah. -- I sing the song of the fading 22:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Admittedly, I went for PDA, it's an all-time favorite for me. No, wait, Rebirthing fits better. But Interpol FTW. Aaaargh, can't decide, just like Gigi! -- They are turning my head out, to see what I'm all about 23:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. So many good choices! In the end, though, Arrival to Earth is always gonna be my choice. I just think it fits the overall tone of the story, and it will really fit this one scene at the very end that I'm not telling you about. xD -- I sing the song of the fading 21:08, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Okay, courtesy of this playlist, I now SERIOUSLY want Arrival To Earth on my iPod. They are turning my head out, to see what I'm all about 01:33, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The following isn't an official LAL theme song candidate; but I offered it to Gigi and she seemed to like it, so readers of this page might like it as well. It's the first verse and introductory recitative of a song from Ruddigore, the same Gilbert & Sullivan operetta that yielded my username. (For those who don't know the terms, "operetta", aka "comic opera" aka "light opera", would be called a "musical" if written today. "Recitative" is essentially operatic talk-singing, and tends to not be very tuneful.) Clicking the link will take you to a website where you can hear the tune on a MIDI file. "The Old Bailey" is a colloquial name for London's Central Criminal Court, and "dear" is a no-longer-common synonym for "expensive". Anyway, here it is: Away, Remorse! Compunction, hence! Go, Moral Force! Go, Penitence! To Virtue’s plea A long farewell— Propriety, I ring your knell! Come, guiltiness of deadliest hue! Come, desperate deeds of derring-do! Henceforth all the crimes That I find in the Times, I’ve promised to perpetrate daily; Tomorrow I start, With a petrified heart, On a regular course of Old Bailey. There’s confidence tricking, Bad coin, pocket picking, And several other disgraces— There’s postage stamp prigging, And then, thimble-rigging, The three-card delusion at races! Oh! A baronet’s rank is exceedingly nice, But the title’s uncommonly dear at the price! I'm actually developing a fairly extensive LAL playlist from the G&S oeuvre. Maybe I'll post it some day. Gideoncrawle Sing me your song, O! 03:54, March 14, 2010 (UTC) LAL's Fanlisting! Um...hi! It's me. Gigi. Yeah, I know I should be working on Chapter 15 right now, but I just came up with an idea! If you like LAL, please sign your signature under here! I'm just doing this so I know how many readers I have. You guys are awesome, and thanks a bunch for all the support! -- I sing the song of the fading 18:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #ME LOVE LAL! GO LAL FOR FS! Goldenshane 18:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #If LAL wins FS this month, as now seems likely, I have something planned to commemorate the event. (Gigi already knows about this.) Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 19:12, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #LAL IS CHUCK NORRIS SUPERNOVA PLATINUM AWESOME!!!!! xD --'☆ HERE'S SPENNY!!' Oh wait, I gotta go! Cya(n)! 19:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #LAL is like MacGyver, He can take two things (ITC(In This Case) Heather and Noah) And turn them into something epic--Ken Eleven! 19:47, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #Gigi, you knew deeep in your soul that I would sign. With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us 19:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) #LAL can also be spelled WIN. XD --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 20:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) #Well, 'duh'. CamperThirteen 01:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Fifteen Discussion Well, there you have it. Chapter 15. Enjoy, all. And for once, you guys are the first to get it! Usually, I'll upload it to Fanfiction.net first and then transfer it to here, but I thought you guys deserved it first, so here it is. :) -- I sing the song of the fading 04:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Impressive. With LAL a full year in the making, it offers a fascinating opportunity to watch a young writer mature. This is most evident in the narrative description, which is one of the major factors that set LAL apart from most of the writing on the wiki. While richly detailed from the beginning, in the early chapters the descriptive detail seemed a bit clumsy or forced at times. In the later chapters, it is more polished and natural. The dialogue doesn’t show as much change over the course of the story, if only because it started at a higher level. Frankly, I wish I had Gigi’s ear for dialogue. I have noticed that, in most of the stories I have read on the wiki (admittedly, not yet a high percentage of the total available), the characters tend to speak mainly in short, declarative sentences, which can make for a choppy or even a scriptlike feel. LAL has no shortage of such dialogue where the situation warrants, but freely mixes it with more complex dialogue, thereby giving a more natural flow overall. All in all, LAL—especially in the later chapters—has the feel of something by a much older writer. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 05:28, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Darn, I can't read this now, due to time restraints and a class trip to DC that'll take 4 days, I'll read it when I get back. :( --'D Spenstar!' 09:48, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome chapter Gigi! It's awesome! Very cliff hangery. Goldenshane 11:08, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I never thought this day would come *sheds single tear*. That was great. Ecept when right in the middle of reading it, I had to leave the house for an hour and a half (=-(). Noah's got himself a dirty little secret, doesn't he? I just love all the descriptive scenes in this story, it feels like all of this stuff is real. Not that I want it to of course. But still, this was suich an epic build-up, you deserve a reward. *hands Gigi his sacred copy of Brand New Eyes* Bear it well. With the lights out, it's less dangerous. Here we are now, entertain us 15:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys! Your feedback really means a lot. I'm so glad you all like my little story! @Gideon: Wow. Fantastic review! I'm honored that you think that I've improved. Over the past year, I've been trying to work at developing a style that just comes naturally to me, and though I think I still have a looooooong way to go, I'm very glad to know that I'm apparently making a little progress! Yeah, description is the thing I most focus on when writing, so dialogue always kind of takes a back seat to that. I'm flattered at your compliments, and I'll keep trying my hardest to improve! :D @Spenny: That's okay! You can read it whenever you have time. Have fun in D.C.! @Shane: Thanks! Yeah, I wasn't planning on ending with a cliffy, but it was getting waaaay too long and I ended up having to just cut it off at some point. @TDIRM: Ooooooh, shiny! *takes it and cuddles it* Thank you! xD And yeah, Noah does have himself a dirty little secret, but...oh, you'll find out later. ;) Again, thanks for everything! :D -- I sing the song of the fading 15:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) *does the happy-happy-new-LAL-chapter dance* O JOYOUS DAY! When I got the subscriber notice I literally looked up to the ceiling and screamed, "YES!!!" And man, was that chapter worth the wait. Action, secrets, foreshadowing, and the father-son showdown we've all been waiting for! Furthermore, I have a new appreciation for serious fics like this, since I've been working on one recently, and, well... yours is better. DX I can't wait for more, Gigi! YOU ROCK SO DANG MUCH!!! *sits down with popcorn and waits impatiently for the next chapter* --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 20:52, April 6, 2010 (UTC) xD Thank you! Yeah, this one was definitely an experience to write.The whole father-son showdown event's one I've had stuck in my head from the beginning, and it's something I've just been itching to write. And it's not even over yet! I'm so glad that you liked it, Sunny! Your feedback always makes my whole day. :D -- I sing the song of the fading 21:25, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I'm glad! :D Your stories always make, like... my entire week. XD Say, you've got experience with serious stories... do you think you'd be able to look at some tidbits of mine and give me some feedback (on the secret wiki we used for discussing LAL pictures, which I'll do once I have access to my scanner and photoshop again, perhaps)? I could really use the feedback, especially since I'm really leaning towards posting the story. It's non-TDI, and IDK if you know the series or not, but hopefully you'd be able to follow it, and failing that I could provide links to info about the setting. Do you think you could help? :) --Sunshineandravioli- Legendary Pixie! 21:29, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored! Just message me on the secret wiki whenever you're ready. ^_^ -- I sing the song of the fading 21:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice chapter. I read it when proofreading, but it was quite nice. :) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 17:12, April 7, 2010 (UTC) YES! NEW CHAPPY! It was a good chappy but not my favorite. AWESOME JOB GIGI! Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm so amazed by this chapter Gigi. You did really good... I seriously think you could be a famous author some day. Happy April!Come talk with me and I'll give your town rain. 00:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) i'm just now getting around to starting this, and i must say gigi, this is a great story :)Reddyloves to talk and blog.Oh yes he did!!! 00:50, April 9, 2010 (UTC) First of all, this story just replaced Legacy as my favorite story on the wiki. This chapter was phenomenal! Brilliantly written, bleeding with emotion and drama, and well, I couldn't stop reading it. I LOVED the confrontation between Noah and his father. Amazing chapter Gigi!!! --'D Spenstar!' 21:33, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, guys! I'll start on Chapter 16 on Monday, and if I have anything to say about this next chapter, it's that I sure do love taking risks.... ^_^;;;;;; -- I sing the song of the fading 22:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC)